Un cuento de hadas
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: Alguna vez..has soñado que estas en un palacio, con un hermosos vestido, junto a tu principe, en una fiesta? Pero despues te das cuenta..de que nada es..asi? Bienvenida
1. Chapter 1

**Mari: Hola!! bueno, aqui una historia que me salio derrepente..la continuare..no se preocupen..pero..por ahora es eso..Arigatou!!**

**Mina: Hmp..**

**Mari: ¬¬ que ya te volviste Sasuke?**

**Mina: ¬¬ ya quisieras..bueno..aqui alcaraciones..**

**_BlaBlaBla _Cuento de hadas :D**

- BlaBlaBla - **Hablan los personajes**

**- Pudín! - Inner de sakura**

Pudín! **Acciones**

_Pudín! _** pensamientos**

**(n/A: Mari: Pudín!) hablo yo o Mina**

**Mari****: Atencion, Naruto no me pertenece..y si me perteneciera..Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto, Naruto ya hubiera besado a Hinata..y Sasuke no le hubiera dicho simplemente ''Gracias'' a Sakura antes de irse..D Disfruten..**

**Un cuento de hadas**

_**Paso a paso, arrastro mi vestido blanco, asomo una sonrisa, ya no me cuesta caminar con los tacones, ya me acostumbre, me acerco a él, esta de espalda, sonrío al ver como se voltea y me sonríe, extendiéndome su mano.**_

_**La tomo sin preocupación, su piel es tan fría, caminamos juntos hacia el salón de baile, esta lleno de vestidos, disfraces, sonrisas.**_

_**Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, el ritmo es lento. Recargo mi barbilla sobre su hombro y suspiro. Se acerca a mi oído…**_

_**- Frentona… - me susurra**_

_**Sorprendida lo miro, tiene una sonrisa muy extraña en él, su cabello azabache se convierte lentamente en güero, le crece en una coleta alta, sus ojos negros, oscuros y profundos, se vuelven azules, abro los ojos aterrada. **_

Siento un golpe en mi frente, cierro los ojos como reacción, y cuando los abro, me doy cuenta de que estoy en el suelo, acostada, mi vestido blanco, desapareció.

Miro a mí alrededor, muchos ojos me ven, segundos después, todo es risa, me levanto y sacudo mi falda roja.

El maestro aun no llega, y eso me alegra, ya que si me hubiera visto tendida en el piso, se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en clase.

Me siento nuevamente en la silla, volteo a mis espaladas para encontrarme con unos ojos azules.

- Frentona, hubieras visto tu cara…kami… - decía la rubia mientras recuperaba la respiración

- Ya silencio cerda… - solté junto con un suspiro, gire mi silla en una sola pata, pero lo que no me esperaba era que un par de ojos negros me observarían sorpresivamente haciendo que el piso y yo nos volviéramos a encontrar. 

- Hmp, que molesta… - susurro y se volteo

Suspire una vez más y me quede recostada en el suelo…

Me levantó por fin y me vuelvo a sentar en la traicionera silla.

Alguien entra por la puerta, es el maestro, muchos lo reprochan por su atraso, pero sin importarle, comienza la clase.

* * *

Recojo mis libros suspirando una que otra vez, pero la silla ''enemiga'' y mi torpeza me vuelven a traicionar y tropiezo, cayendo por tercera vez…

- Maldición – susurro escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos

**- Tres veces en el mismo día, en el mismo salón, un record… - **me dice mi inner

No hay nadie en el salón, solo yo y mis libros tendidos por el suelo, una voz muy conocida se escucha frente de mí…

- ¿Estas bien? – era _su _voz

- Maldita imaginación… - susurro entre mis brazos aun en el suelo…

- ¿Imaginación? – me vuelve a susurrar, por lo que levanto mi vista y me encuentro con un par de ojos negros viéndome con diversión.

* * *

**Mina: te quedaste corta..lo sabias verdad?**

**Mari: callate, aun me falta..**

**Mina: lo se..**

**Sasuke: dejen de pelear de una vez y presenten la nota..**

**Mari: - Sasuke -**

**Mina: ¬¬ Yo la presento..a ver..bueno..a quienes quieran Besos hermosos clientes etc. de cualquier personaje..marque ella palabra clavedel personaje y presione GO!**

**Para el sexy Uchiha menor marque - **Hmp

**Para la florecita de cerezo, marque - **Cerezo

**Para el chico alegre que todos queremos..osea el deborador de Ramen marque - **Dattebayo -** o - **Ramen!

**Para la chica Timida de Hinata marque - **No miedosa

**Para el primo de la chica timida - **Master

**Mari: ya me canse ¬¬**

**Mina: sigue..**

**Para el chico Gaara - **Arena** - o - **Cookies..

**Mari: y ya!! marque marque ahora!!**

**Mina: Sayonara!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Cuento de Hadas **

_**Caminamos en silencio, salimos del ruido, de la multitud, caminamos por el gran jardín, esta lleno de flores y rosas, hay un camino de pierdas por el cual atravesamos el jardín hasta una hermosa fuente en la cual se reflejaba la luna.**_

_**Se sentó a mi lado en la fuente, yo acariciaba mi vestido, la tela era tan fina y suave.**_

_**- ¿En que piensas? – me preguntaba mientras me miraba**_

_**Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Me sonrió de vuelta.**_

_**Mire hacia el cielo, no había seña alguna de nubes que arruinaran el hermoso cielo que consistía en la luna bella con estrellas adornando a su alrededor, el color del fondo era negro…negro como…**_

_**Miraba sus ojos…**_

* * *

Una suave gota caía en mi mejilla…despertándome…

-Kuso – susurraba mientras me levantaba de la banca del parque…

Hace una hora que había salido de la escuela, pero no quería ir a casa…asi que me acurruque en una banca del parque más cercano a la escuela…

Mire al cielo, estaba completamente cubierto por nubes, no hay rastro del gran astro amarillo.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, camine tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, hacia la cafetería de la escuela ya que ésta se quedaba abierta hasta la noche.

Las gotas comenzaron a atravesar mi piel como agujas y papel…asi que no tuve más remedio que correr lo mejor que pude sin que mi torpeza me mandara al suelo por cuarta vez…

Por suerte y con unos tropezones, llegue a la cafetería, entre exprimiendo mi cabello rosado, estaba casi vacía, a excepción de alguien, no me moleste en ver quien era…

Me acerque a la barra, tras ella estaba un viejo señor junto a un chico de pelo negro, piel blanca, alto…

Al verme, sonrió, asi que sonreí de vuelta sin muchas ganas de nada…

-Hola cariño… - me susurro el anciano, lo conocía muy bien, siempre iba ahí a diario…

-Buenas Tardes…

-Hola Sakura… - me susurro el chico 

-Hola Sai… - le dije sin muchas ganas de hablar…

-¿Lo mismo de siempre cariño? – me pregunto amablemente el anciano por lo cual asentí

Sai no me habló mucho esa tarde…y realmente me da curiosidad saber por que…

Esta vez no me pidió…que digo…no me rogo dejarlo acompañarme a casa…

Por lo cual no fui a casa…

Camine sin rumbo, no me importaba donde terminaría, solo…quería caminar…

* * *

**Mari: Gracias!! Gracias por sus comentarios!! que amables son!!**

**Mina: Tanto te emociono?**

**Mari: Claro!! Pero bueno...Sasukeeeeee...**

**Sasuke: Hmp... Besos ardientes parala hermosa y fantastica_ princess-odi _ y para la bella Sakuradarkness**

**Naruto: oyeee baka _princess-odi_ un beso caliente..**

**Neji: igual departe mio...y para su inner...**

**Mari: ¬¬ **

**Mina: ya ya..bueno..gracias!!**

**Mari: Sayonara!!  
**


End file.
